eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Wrog
Thankyou for your work on the Rivervale information you recently added. Welcome to EQ2i! If you need anything, feel free to leave a message on the personal talk pages of any of the active Admins or on the talk page of the Admins page itself. If you need something deleted for any reason, place on the top of the page. If you see something where you know the name is not right, use the "move" link to change the name of the page. If you find a page name that you are unsure if it has the correct name, place on the top of the page. For information that you would like others to verify in-game use . There is also the "Report Problems" link that should appear on all pages; it is a new help-ticket system that all wikia.com wikis are using. Again, welcome to the wiki. We hope you stay for a while. --Admin Kodia talk blue adornments EverQuest_2_Wiki_talk:ProblemReports/5154 weapon adornments EverQuest_2_Wiki_talk:ProblemReports/5161 btw, incase you didnt know, after you submit a report, you can check on them at --Uberfuzzy 05:50, 28 December 2007 (UTC) item template and its failings 1) COMMON gets displays automatically when there is no other "rarity". i dont like it either, it doesnt make sence, nor does it match the game. i cannot change this right now, as the thing thats printing that is intertwined into alot of other systems, but this is one of the long (and growing) laundry list of things that is on the global admin todo list as part of cleaning up and improving the site for the future. 2) the long list of flags is being overridden and auto inserted by the fact that you have something in either rquest and/or squest. one of our former admins took a quote by sony that "any 'starts a quest'/'required by quest' items will be inherently LORE NO-TRADE NO-VALUE NO-SACRIFICE NO-TRANSMUTE". this i CAN fix, and will right after i post this. this is something that bothered me when it went it. :from the LU37 notes: Items that offer a quest are implicitly LORE, NO-TRADE, NO-VALUE, NO-SACRIFICE and NO-TRANSMUTE 3) the item template is a mess in so many ways, its on the high priority chopping block soon here, please continue to give us feedback on what needs to be done other then make it mimic the ingame window as much as possible. --Uberfuzzy 07:02, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Ancient Teachings Nice work getting all those added. I've been hoping someone would do that. Thanks!--Kodia 16:09, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Nurwin Family Secrets Hi there. I recently reverted some edits you made to the Fallen Dynasty Timeline and I wanted to let you know why. I reverted your edits when you added the Nurwin_Family_Secrets collection quest because that collection quest is not part of the original timeline itself. It is part of the Collection Quests added with TSO and is covered in various places related to that expansion. The Fallen Dynasty Timeline should include information as part of the adventure pack itself, not future expansion. Please don't let this reverted info stop your editing. I'd personally like to say that you're doing an outstanding job adding info to the wiki. Thankyou very much for your participation and dedication. --Kodia 18:36, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Yay! Paintings! Thankyou so very much for working on the mysterious paintings! I was hoping someone had started getting screenshots of those. --Kodia 23:13, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Stone Jug For the record, the stone jug image wasn't from test. I placed it in my home and took the screenshot the day the quest went live on Blackburrow. The image has been deleted on the wiki in favor of the newly uploaded one you provided, but I just wanted to make sure you knew the original was correct.--Kodia 01:40, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I had assumed it was from test since it looked different. Strange that the image would change if they're both from live... I wonder if its a good/evil thing (the image I provided was from evil side)? --Wrog 02:07, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Nope, not from evil either. The jug I got was Qeynos placed. Interesting that they're different, yes. I wonder if we shouldn't post the image I uploaded as an alternate view? Hmm. I'll look into this with a few other toons. If you find someone else who has an alternate view of this one, let me know. I'll look among friends too and I'll check my item link to see what it says. I'm curious if the "dressing room" view of the jug that you posted doesn't necessarily match the actually placement of the item? Hmm...Something to look into. Thanks for your edits, though!--Kodia 02:42, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :Sorry to butt in here, but Kaitheel explained the art on March 11. Janze-Nek 03:20, 17 March 2009 (UTC) It's totally not butting in. Thankyou for the link.--Kodia 12:42, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :Great info and thanks to the both of you. -- Wrog 00:08, 21 March 2009 (UTC)